February 17, 1999
A VERY Special Penny Arcade! Cast: Gabe Transcript {Gabe is stood to the right.} A little over two years ago I was standing in line for the re-release of Star wars along with about half the counter. My foresight had managed to secure me an enviable position at the head of an absurdly long line. It was hours before the box office was scheduled to open and the freezing temperatures did little to ease the long wait. I can remember the details of this day clearly for one reason. It wasn't because I was excited to see my favorite movie on the big screen for the first time. No, it was because it was on that day, in that line, that I met her. Now I had seen her before at work. No, that's not quite right, I had watched her before at work. However, it wasn't until Star Wars that we really connected on any kind of personal level. She recognized me from work and was obviously excited by my position in line. She asked if I would mind saving a seat for her. Well of course I didn't and that simple gesture began what has turned into an amazing two-year relationship. {Gabe is stood to the left.} As an artist I have been convinced of the inadequacies of the written language when it comes to the description of feelings or emotions for quite a while. However, there are times when you simply must say something when the creation of art is either not convenient or practical. So, it is with a heavy heart that I am forced to express the feelings that I have for this girl, because I know that these emotions are porrly served by the simple words I must use. It is not enough for me to say that I love her. I have used this same word to describe my relationship with milk, my television and those little bagel things with the pizza inside. So, to use it to describe the immense feelings and emotions that she elicits in me seems wrong. However because I am an artist and not a writer I have no other words available to me at this time. So I will use it under the condition that anyone reading this knows that the word love is a mere shadow of the feeling I have for her. That no matter how beautiful it might be it is still only a shadow. The feeling itself, that which casts the shadow is more brilliant and colorful than you can possibly imagine. With that said I suppose it is safe to continue. I love you Kara O'Donnal. Will you please marry me? {Gabe smiling at the bottom.} Fun Facts * This is the very first special Penny Arcade which soon led to Mike Krahulik and Kara O'Donnal getting married. * This is the first comic to feature one panel. * This is also the first comic which did not feature Tycho Brahe. External Links * View the comic * View the image alone 1999-02-17 1999-02-17 1999-02-17